


鬼泣短打堆放处

by Fatek



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Human Furniture, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Addiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatek/pseuds/Fatek
Summary: 一个堆放鬼泣脑洞的地方，很短，混乱邪恶CP观，主要是DV，不敢保证可能会有其他CP。原存放于微博“魔建材”但被新浪屏蔽的死死的……没怎么用过AO3的投稿功能，如有失礼/用错了的地方请见谅（土下座）
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. 性瘾

**Author's Note:**

> 性瘾维吉尔，灵感出自百度百科“性瘾”词条。有一点NV，姑且打在TAG上了  
> “对于一些性爱成瘾者，行为不进步，会有强迫性手淫或色情或手机或电脑色情服务的广泛使用。对于其他人，性瘾可能涉及非法活动，如暴露癖，窥淫狂，色情电话，猥亵儿童罪或强奸。”  
> 主要是后半段。

暴露癖：过于压抑自己，以至于想要暴露也是很拘束的样子。在重建中的废墟中一个人与恶魔战斗，裸着身体战斗。衣服整整齐齐的叠在一旁，战斗的时候会勃起，没有衣服就无法掩盖住，发泄完欲望之后会像没事人一样穿上衣服回家。

窥淫狂：会在但丁打飞机的时候在一旁躲起来，悄悄的注视着，一起打飞机。因为两个人的动作很同步所以一起射了。不过维吉尔需要压抑自己的喘息，不然但丁会发现。

色情电话：用变声器和公共电话给但丁打骚扰电话，内容优美而龌龊，但丁百思不得其解。

猥亵儿童罪：可能会上了尼禄或引诱他上了自己，因为是自己的儿子所以在观念上把他当作孩子。可能会有愧疚感可能没有，不过在上或者被上的时候也想不了那么多。

强/奸：在一个月黑风高的夜晚，但丁在地下室里醒来，发现自己被不知道什么东西绑着，眼睛也被蒙起来了，胯下有个湿漉漉的东西在玩弄自己的老二。他试图摆脱现状，可是，那东西伺候他伺候得太舒服了。老二硬了之后又被塞入一个温暖湿润的地方，对方的大腿在但丁的大腿上，双手绕跨过但丁的肩膀撑在他身后的椅子上，不断的将身体送上去又沉下来。  
但丁抓住了对方最敏感的时刻，用老二捣弄到对方的身体深处，用牙齿狠狠的咬上了一直若有若无刮蹭自己脸颊的乳头。  
他听到了维吉尔的闷哼。  
两人之间很久也没有人出声，也没有人动作。  
半晌但丁挣脱束缚，双手抱住维吉尔的腰开始主动进攻，维吉尔便不压抑自己的声音。二人交换一吻。  
于是DevilMayCry停工数日，再次开门已是当月下旬。


	2. 拔牙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就是拔牙，维吉尔在游戏里面的可以看出牙有些不齐，而牙要塑造成好看的样子必须互相挤，也就是一起生长才行。

维吉尔被皮带绑在椅子上，但丁变身为魔人拔他的牙，因为半魔的身体异常的坚固，只有更大的力量才能对抗。  
但丁每拔下来一颗就用舌头舔一下，维吉尔用没被绑住的脚踢了他一下，催促他快一点。半魔的恢复力很强，拔掉的牙齿会在半个小时之前重生，这让维吉尔看上去像鲨鱼一样滑稽。  
鲨鱼为了持续一生的捕猎而不断生长牙齿，维吉尔也会为了持续一生的与但丁的斗争而拼尽全力。而但丁拥有一口完美的牙齿，维吉尔拒绝承认自己的不完美。  
拔牙的过程并不顺利，具体表现为但丁把这一过程当作玩乐，竭尽所能的用各种方式勾起兄弟的战欲和性欲。维吉尔被固定着给了他一个口交之后终于完毕，全部长出来的牙齿和他兄弟的一样完美。  
不过维吉尔不知道，三天后的又一场餐后兄弟比试让这一切又重来了。


	3. 但丁绑的

尼禄对维吉尔常年累月地把自己裹进密不透风的衣服里的这件事感到十分疑惑不解，而且疑惑随季节的变化而周期性的变化。别的孩子都或多或少看过父母的身体，不过尼禄情况特殊。  
因此他故意没有阻止那只恶魔，他眼睁睁地看着本来能够被自己挡下的攻击落在了维吉尔的身上，撕破了维吉尔后背处的布料。  
灰色的大衣下是黑色皮制的马甲，马甲下面是维吉尔略显苍白的皮肤以及——尼禄的脸迅速的别了过去——红色的绳子，被精心编制成了点与线的盛宴，交错在石膏一般的皮肤上，从底下的擦痕可以判断出这些绳子盘踞的时间之久。  
维吉尔似乎认为这是一场事故，一场令人窘迫的事故。在解决恶魔之后他转过身去，似乎想对尼禄说些什么，尼禄也想对他这个父亲说什么，但从结果上来看这两个人都没有说话。  
然后维吉尔就拿出阎魔刀斩开空间回去了，在这期间他始终没有背对过尼禄。


	4. 人体家具

维吉尔打赌输了，但丁要他当一天人体家具。  
维吉尔选择当桌子，他双手撑着地面，跪在地上，后背上面放着披萨、纸张和但丁的脚。  
不能动。  
刚开始维吉尔挺来气，气但丁平时不爱惜家具导致每月的账单上常常有额外支出。转念一想自己虽然平时不故意折磨家具但打起来的时候也一堆一堆的毁，不吱声了。  
但丁一开始挺新奇，这可是他的那个老哥啊，温顺低头的场景百年一闻，跪伏在地面的样子千年一见，怎么说也得干点什么让这个美妙场景烙在心里。  
但丁双脚交叉，架在“桌子”上，边看杂志边抖腿。维吉尔也气得发抖，心说等这档子事完事的就教教但丁什么叫做礼仪端正。  
“啧啧啧”，但丁突然出声，“一张好的桌子可不会晃，违背约定的人要受惩罚。”他拿起阎魔刀像切开鱼腹一样由背部始切开维吉尔的衣服，把老哥扒了个干净。维吉尔不可避免的想到了自己在但丁眼中是个什么样的形象，微微勃起了。  
但丁注意到了，但他故意让自己不去在意这一点。  
他看完杂志，又去地下室找了瓶红酒，带来两个高脚杯，手法夸张的起开软木塞，倒进两个杯子里面，举起其中的一杯：“多么美好的夜晚啊*咏叹调*，我那亲爱的老哥要是也在就好了！”喝下红酒，另一杯则还在维吉尔背上。  
此时时间已过去许久，维吉尔的手和后背已经酸了，膝盖已经疼的不像样子，但是他还没有终止。他不想终止。  
维吉尔就是这样的一个人。  
但丁也知道他是这样的一个人。  
尽管出于尊重但丁知道不能同情自己的兄弟，但他依旧为维吉尔的性格感到气愤，他那自负却又不自量力的兄弟啊！  
但丁没有要求终止。时间慢慢的爬到了十二点，挂钟敲响，维吉尔瞬间瘫倒在地上，背上的红酒杯被打翻，微凉的液体撒了他一身。但丁抱他起来，他没有拒绝。但丁在沙发上环抱着他按摩背部和颈部，要松开怀抱按摩腿部时维吉尔制止了他，但丁就不再动，任凭他的哥哥把脑袋埋在他的胸口里。  
拥抱持续了很长时间。  
维吉尔从沙发上摇摇晃晃的站起来。  
“我要去洗澡”，他说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看鬼泣系列的时候就一直在想，维吉尔太倔了，真的太倔了。


End file.
